Bikou
| Romaji = Bikō (Romaji) Měi Hóu (pinyin) | Race = Youkai (Monkey) | Gender = Male | Nicknames = Monkey (by Fenrir) | Hair Color = Brown Black (Season 2-3) | Eye Color = | Equipment = Nyoi-Bo Kinto-Un | Relatives = Sun Wukong (Ancestor) | Affiliations = Khaos Brigade (Formerly) Vali Team (Team White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star) D×D Underworld Heaven Grigori Mountain of Flowers and Fruit | Status = Alive | Ranking = Monkey King | Voice Actor = Makoto Yasumura (Japanese) David Trosko (English)}} Bikou is a Monkey Youkai who is member of the Vali Team previously affiliated with the Khaos Brigade. He is a descendant of Sun Wukong and the current Monkey King. Appearance Bikou is mostly seen in his human form as a young man with short light-colored hair (Black in anime). He is dressed in ancient Chinese armor that was used during the Three Kingdoms period. Personality He has a flippant and playful personality who likes to joke around with no elegance and is obsessed with battles just like Vali Lucifer. He also appears to laugh in a vulgar way like Kuroka does (according to Fenrir). History As a member of Sun Wukong's clan, Bikou comes from the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit like his ancestors. He was given the title of the Monkey King at some point before the series but decided to leave the mountain and join the Khaos Brigade, becoming a member of the Vali Team. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor He first appeared in Volume 4 when he interrupted the fight between Vali and Issei to retrieve the former for the mission against the northern country Gods and scolded him not returning as soon as his role as observer was done after Katerea Leviathan. He then proceeded to teleport himself and Vali elsewhere after introducing himself to Issei. He reappeared in Volume 5 with Kuroka whom the latter was after her sister and tried to convince her to retreat but ended up fighting Tannin before the arrival of Arthur Pendragon who had come for his teammates. In Volume 6, he and Vali just happened to be by as they appeared in front of Issei who just finished his contract with one of his clients; with Vali warning him of Diodora Astaroth. Mil-tan then came passing them wearing Gothic-Lolita clothes and cat ears and were stunned as they couldn't sense his presence till he came closer, Vali asked Bikou if he was a Nekomata using Senjutsu, he pondered that he might be a type of Cat-Troll. The two then left with Bikou suggesting they try the rumored Noodle-shop on the way. He later reappears with Vali and Arthur to witness Issei's Juggernaut Drive and the Great Red, saving Asia from the Dimensional Gap. Before retreating, he coined both nicknames to both Issei and Rias, calling them the "Oppai Dragon" and "Switch Princess". The Heroic Oppai Dragon Bikou reappears in Volume 7, alongside the entire Vali Team (except for Le Fay Pendragon and Gogmagog) in a temporary alliance with the Gremory Team to battle Loki and Fenrir, during which Rias smacked him, as she was angry at him for coining her the name Switch Princess that has brought much embarrassment. He was also shocked and scared when he heard that his ancestor, Sun Wukong, was currently looking for him, saying that he is a total monster despite his age. In the beginning of Volume 12, Bikou and the rest of the Vali Team were hiding in the Gremory Palace in order for Vali to be healed by Sun Wukong. Later, he and the rest of the Vali Team, except for their leader, Vali, attacked the Grim Reapers at Hades' palace in the Realm of the Dead. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 15, Bikou appears alongside Vali, Arthur and Fenrir in Romania, meeting up with Azazel who was in Romania as well to discuss about the re-emergence of the Evil Dragons, the Vampires, the Holy Grail and Euclid Lucifuge. In Volume 16, Bikou, along with Arthur and Fenrir, battled with the possessor of the Longinus, Incinerate Anthem, and the magicians from Hexennacht. He later participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and reminded Sun Wukong not to push himself too much. In Volume 19, Bikou and the other members of Vali's Team paid a visit to the Hyoudou Residence underground indoor pool where they witnessed for the first time Issei and Rias' new combination technique. He wanted to ask Vali for a favor since their crimes have been pardoned, but Vali replied that he wanted to spend his time on attacking Rizevim and the Evil Dragons, as well as training his own power and that he should ask for either Kuroka or Le Fay instead. In Volume 20, Bikou and other members of Vali Team were on a mission to find the location of the stolen city that Qlippoth are using as their base of operations. They sent Le Fay and Kuroka to inform the others who later joined the fight against Qlippoth. In Volume 21, a few days of the release of Trihexa, the Vali Team along with Tobio Ikuse and Lavinia Reni set off to the Northern Europe region to prepare for Qlippoth's attack where they battled the army of Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails while Vali goes up against Aži Dahāka. When the war concluded, Azazel and the other Mythology leaders prepare to seal Trihexa along with themselves and he tells the entire team present to look after Vali while he's gone. In Volume 22, Bikou and the rest of the Vali Team goes fishing with the Occult Research Club and Issei's parents, with Bikou taunting Fenrir to dive into the sea while also slapping his head, which caused Fenrir to bite Bikou. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Bikou and his team participated in the opening ceremony for the Rating Game World Tournament, where they battled multiple team opponents and raised up in the brackets. In Volume 24, the next match was all of the members of Vali's Team against Rias and her peerage. When Bikou, Fenrir, Vali and Gogmagog were unable to defeat Vasco Strada who easily overpowered them, Arthur stepped in to battle Vasco himself and he advised Vali to take Fenrir and head to where Rias and Crom Crouch are, while he decided to duel with Yuuto Kiba. Throughout their fight, Bikou created clones of himself but were countered by Kiba's army of Dragon Knights while the two real ones clashed with each other with Ruyi Bang and Gram respectively as they exchanged blows with a speed that was so fast that it was not visible to the naked eye. Bikou came at a disadvantaged due to Kiba's training with Vasco, for his fighting style had changed as he had learned to release a vast amount of aura in the instant of his sword’s impact to compensate for his lack of power. This method pressured Bikou to step back attack with his Ruyi Bang extending at him, but Kiba's lighting fast speed was able to dodge and appear behind him to strike him. Eventually, Bikou’s Ruyi Bang was cut apart but he pulled a second one from his ear. Kiba responded by making his Dragon Knights vanish to use his other Sacred Gear to summon a horde of Holy-Demonic blades from the ground which forced Bikou to jump, thus creating an opening for Kiba to finish him with Gram coated in Holy-Demonic aura. Despite this, the winners of the game were Vali and his team as Rias had to forfeit the match. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Bikou is shown to be on the level of an Ultimate-Class Devil. He was able to go toe-to-toe with Tannin, a former Dragon King and an Ultimate-Class Devil (although Tannin was holding back). Senjutsu and Youjutsu User: While not at his ancestor or Kuroka's level, Bikou has stated that he is trained on using both Senjutsu and Youjutsu. Immense Durability: Bikou was able to withstand Tannin's flame with little injuries (Tannin, however, was also holding back at the time). In Volume 24, he was able to endure an attack from Yuuto who was wielding Gram. Immense Speed: Bikou has been shown to be extremely fast, being able to keep up with Yuuto Kiba at high speed combat. Transformation: Similar to his ancestor, Bikou has the ability to transform and is usually seen in his human form. Replication: 'Bikou has the ability to make many duplicates of himself to attack his opponents. Equipment 'Ruyi Jingu Bang (如意棒 Nyoi-bō): A Golden staff that can extend and retract in size and length, and is named after the same legendary staff his ancestor used. Jīndǒu Yún(筋斗雲 Kinto'un): Bikou can summon a golden cloud similar to his ancestor that he can ride on. Trivia *Bikou's height is 172 cm. (5 feet, 8 inches), as stated in an issue of Dragon Magazine. *Bikou's name means "Beautiful Monkey", in reference to his monkey-like appearance, also refers one of the nicknames of the original Sun Wukong, Měihóuwáng (美猴王, "handsome monkey king", Bi-kou-ou in Japanese) *In the novels, Bikou is sometimes called Bikou Sun Wukong, meaning "Bikou the Monkey King". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Youkai Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Vali Team Category:DxD Category:Former Antagonist